Una segunda oportunidad
by Nat-KF
Summary: A veces darle a alguien una segunda oportunidad es como darle otra bala porque la primera no te mato, pero la vida es una apuesta. AU Yumikuri.


**UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Se encontraba con sus amigos, sentada en la orilla de un puente, con un cigarro entre los labios y mil recuerdos en la cabeza.

Miró hacia abajo, eran unos 30 metros de altura, si sus cálculos no fallaban.

-Oye Ymir, ¿una cerveza?-. Alzó la cabeza.

-No, hoy no tengo ganas-. Su voz sonaba igual que siempre, pero sus ojos tenían un atisbo de nostalgia. -Quizá mañana-. Volteó al cielo, era una noche llena de estrellas.

-Como quieras-. Su amigo se sentó a su lado y dejó sus piernas suspendidas en el vacío. -Te noto perdida-. Le dio un trago a su propia cerveza.

Ella sonrió con sorna. -¿Acaso alguna vez no lo estuve?-. El viento nocturno soplaba con fuerza, sin embargo, ambos tenían la certeza de que no caerían. -Algunos dicen que perdí el rumbo, hace mucho tiempo-. Su tono mezclaba burla y amargura.

Él le dio una palmada en la espalda. -¿Qué van a saber ellos de ti?-. Le sonrió. -Nosotros sí te conocemos-. Siempre había tenido un aire de hermano mayor. -Y sabemos que tú no has perdido nada-. Suspiró. -Simplemente, eres lo que has sido siempre-. Se acabó su bebida.

-Si tú dices-. Volvió a mirar al vacío.

-¿Saltarías?-. Ya conocía la respuesta, pero siempre que iban ahí volvía a preguntarlo.

-Claro que no-. Saboreó la última calada y arrojó el cigarro al abismo. -Este mundo es una mierda-. De nuevo, sonrió sarcásticamente, a veces parecía que esa era la única manera de sonreír que conocía. -Pero no planeo dejarlo pronto-.

Entonces su celular comenzó a sonar, desconcertada, pues quienes solían llamarle estaban ahí con ella, sacó el móvil, al ver el número en la pantalla su rostro fue una combinación de sorpresa, confusión y tristeza. Se talló los ojos, quería asegurarse de que veía bien, también consideró la opción de que tener un par de noches sin dormir quizá le había afectado un poco.

Hace tanto que ese contacto no le llamaba…

-¿No vas a contestar?-. Tenía una corazonada no muy alentadora.

En respuesta, se puso de pie, alejándose de su amigo para tener algo de privacidad. Su ringtone seguía sonando, insistente y tortuoso. Tomó aire, también un poco de valor extra, y contestó.

-Hola-. Consiguió que su voz se escuchara normal.

-Ymir-. Oír esa voz pronunciando su nombre le trajo demasiados recuerdos de golpe. Apretó su puño, y por un segundo, sintió la necesidad de arrojar su celular, mandando todo al carajo, sin embargo, no lo hizo, sólo se quedó en silencio, pasando el mal trago. -¿Ymir?-. El pasado le atormentaba pero se obligó a plantarle cara al presente.

-¿Sí?-. Quería decirle cientos de cosas, no obstante, no sabía que podría decirle sin arrepentirse, porque ella, injustamente, le había impuesto más de un límite.

-Yo…-. Era obvio que le costaba hablar, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que estaba conteniendo el llanto. -Por favor… ¿Podrías… Podrías venir?-. Eso sí que fue una sorpresa.

El corazón le dio un vuelco.

Ansiosa, se pasó la mano por el cabello. -¿Segura de que quieres verme?-. La última vez le había gritado que se alejara, que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no echárselo en cara.

-Por favor-. Eso le sonó casi a suplica. -Necesito verte-. Maldijo internamente. A pesar del tiempo, seguía siendo débil cuando se trataba de ella.

-Llegó en una hora-. Colgó la llamada.

Apresurada, prácticamente corrió a su motocicleta. Estaba preocupada, porque tenía que haber pasado algo muy malo para que le contactara. -¿Qué sucede?-. Le preguntó Annie, mientras Bertholdt le veía desconcertado, por eso de que nunca los dejaba.

-Tengo que irme-. Se colocó el casco y subió a su vehículo. -Nos vemos después-. Arrancó, atravesando el puente en cuestión de segundos.

Los dos testigos de su repentina retirada se acercaron a Reiner. -¿Y ahora que le sucede a la pecosa?-. Se sentaron en la orilla.

-Quiero creer que me equivoco-. Tomó la cerveza que le ofrecían, de los cuatro, él era el segundo más tolerante al alcohol. -Pero creo que ella le llamó-.

-Mierda-.

-Sí, mierda-.

En ese momento, pasó una estrella fugaz y los tres pidieron que no fuera necesario volver a juntar los pedazos de su amiga.

Ymir aceleró a fondo. Originalmente no le temía a matarse en la carretera, y bajo esas circunstancias, le importó aun menos el riesgo.

En su cabeza, sólo estaba la imagen de la mujer, que en algún momento, lo fue todo para ella.

* * *

 _Estaba en su departamento, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo, después de los pésimos últimos encuentros, después de las cosas horribles que le dijo, no podía creer que aún así Ymir le hubiera contestado._

 _No podía creer que le dijo que iba en camino._

 _Y por eso no sabía que demonios sentir._

 _Quizá no había sido buena idea llamarle, quizá no debería haber reabierto la historia._

 _Volver a verse sería jugar con fuego, un fuego con el que definitivamente ambas saldrían quemadas, lo sabía. También sabía que Ymir no se lo merecía, para nada._

 _Pero necesitaba verle, escucharle, abrazarle._

 _Le necesitaba._

 _Aunque fuese lo más egoísta del mundo._

 _Eso era lo más irónico del asunto. Ymir siempre se había autodenominado egoísta hasta la medula, sin embargo, a la hora de la hora, la verdadera egoísta había sido ella, sólo ella._

 _Maldijo sus pésimas decisiones._

 _Por idiota le dio la espalda a la única persona que siempre le tendió la mano._

 _Y estaba por saber cual sería el precio de sus nefastas acciones._

 _Era un manojo de nervios cuando tocaron a la puerta. Estaba en parte aterrorizada y en parte desesperada en el instante que corrió para darle pasó a su visitante. Al abrir la puerta, se quedó sin palabras._

 _Ahí estaba Ymir._

 _Ymir, Ymir, Ymir._

 _En verdad había acudido a su llamado._

 _Vestía jeans negros, chaqueta rojo oscuro y botas militares. Llevaba el cabello un poco más corto y sus ojos lucían más opacos, pero se paraba del mismo modo, desprendía el mismo aroma y le habló con el mismo tono._

 _-Historia-. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de hasta que grado había extrañado su voz. -¿Me dejaras pasar?-. Definitivamente, había extrañado ese tono sarcástico._

 _Se hizo a un lado para cederle el paso. Una vez dentro, la morena se quitó la chaqueta, debajo llevaba una playera sin mangas color negro. -¿Y bien?-. Cuando sus ojos dorados le vieron fijamente, no supo que decirle, tenía un nudo en la garganta._

 _Ante el silencio, Ymir optó por analizar el departamento, estaba hecho un desastre y la rubia no era desordenada, por lo que ató cabos rápidamente. Sin pedir permiso, se acercó y le tomó del rostro, aunque usaba maquillaje para disimularlo, notó que tenía unas profundas ojeras, además, cuando paso el pulgar por su mejilla se dio cuenta de que le habían golpeado._

 _Al ver así a Historia, automáticamente enfureció. Sus ojos opacos adquirieron un ligero brillo, producto del cambio emocional. -¿Quién fue?-. No abogaba por la violencia, pero con gusto le partiría la cara al culpable. -¿Quién y por qué?-. Logró no alzar de más la voz._

 _-Eren…_

 _Eso fue como un balde de agua fría._

 _Eren Jaeger…_

 _El chico por el que Historia le había dejado._

 _-¿Qué carajos paso?-. Ya se lo imaginaba, joder, siempre había sido un impulsivo, agresivo, celoso…_

 _Le asombró ver que aun podía provocar esas reacciones en la morena. Pero le asombró más lo mucho que había extrañado su tacto, aunque fuese solo el toque de su pulgar contra su rostro. -Terminé con él-. Ymir en un solo contacto tenía la mayor delicadeza del mundo, así lo sentía. -Y le dije que se fuera del departamento-. Ymir le soltó y retrocedió un paso. -Discutimos y…-. Contenía el llanto, era horrible. -Volvió a golpearme-._

* * *

Volvió, volvió, volvió.

¿Cuántas veces le había puesto la mano encima?

Temía que se le nublara el juicio con la respuesta pero tenía que saberlo.

-Levántate la blusa-. Demandó con tono furioso. Obviamente la rubia no lo hizo a la primera. -¡Historia, que te levantes la blusa!-. No quería gritarle, sin embargo, toda su fingida tranquilidad se había ido al carajo.

Titubeante, Historia tomó el borde de su blusa, al alzarle se rebeló lo que temía. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por múltiples hematomas, no precisamente pequeños, a leguas se notaba que eran muy dolorosos.

-¡Ese hijo de puta!-. Le gustaría decir que estaba cegada por la ira, pero no era el caso, tenía la cabeza fría y planeaba como pasarle factura al hijo de perra.

Se encaminó a la puerta. -¿¡A donde vas!?-. Historia le conocía lo suficiente para saberlo, motivo por el cual sonrió con amargura.

-Le haré una visita a Jaeger-. Su voz dejo en claro que sería una visita sangrienta.

-¡No!-.

Aspiró hondo. -¿Acaso temes que dañe a tu noviecito?-. Casi escupió las palabras. Tenía la mano en la perilla, le giró. De repente el aire del lugar le parecía viciado.

Quizá sí había sido un error ir ahí.

Sintió unos brazos en su cintura. Fue desconcertante que Historia le abrazara, habían pasado cerca de tres años desde la última vez.

-No te vayas Ymir-. Su tacto aun le causaba mil sensaciones.

-Sólo le haré lo que te hizo-. Y un poco más, como extra, pensó con rabia.

-¡Él no me preocupa!-. Se aferró con su poca fuerza. Siempre había sido obvio quien de las dos era más fuerte, ese detalle le pesó cuando la morena avanzó un paso. -No quiero que te lastime-. Esas palabras sonaron tan sinceras que rozaban en lo ridículo. ¿Él, lastimarle? La única que le había lastimado y lo seguía haciendo, estaba abrazada a su cintura.

-¿Por qué te preocuparía más una extraña, que tu novio?-. Su voz era dura y fría.

-¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Ya no!-. Sabía que no podría detenerle si en verdad quería irse. -¡Y TÚ NO ERES UNA EXTRAÑA, YMIR!-.

-Es difícil creerte-. Le temblaba la mano en la puerta.

-Por favor quédate-. Si suplicando tendría una oportunidad, entonces suplicaría. -Por favor, Ymir-. Comenzó a llorar, ya no podía contenerse. -No quiero estar sola-. Ymir le escuchó sollozar. -No quiero estar sin ti de nuevo-.

Eso derribó sus primeras barreras. -Algunas cosas nunca cambian-. Soltó la perilla. -Vamos a sentarnos-. Suspiró con pesar.

No pasó desapercibido para ninguna de las dos que se sentaron en los mismos lugares, además, tras pocos minutos en silencio, Historia buscó acurrucarse en su brazo, no se lo negó, a final de cuentas, ambas querían estar cerca.

Frunció el ceño, eso no podía estar bien, no podía.

Pero ahí estaba, cediendo.

Perdiendo de nuevo.

Y en el fondo no le importaba.

Si omitían el mal trago de las circunstancias tras su reencuentro, podían admitir que realmente habían echado de menos platicar. A ambas les constaba que sólo entre sí las conversaciones fluían perfectamente.

Hablaron de todo y nada a la vez.

Tras dos años sin verse, había muchas cosas que podían contarse, por supuesto, también muchas cosas que omitir.

Ni loca le mencionó las noches que paso en vela, con insomnio por culpa de esos últimos y traumáticos encuentros. Tampoco que necesitó hartarse de alcohol con sus amigos para hacer todo más llevadero. Mucho menos el hecho de que no había vuelto a interesarle nadie, porque no conseguía sacársela de la cabeza por completo.

No, claro que no.

Se contenía para no decir nada hiriente, aunque se moría de ganas por hacerlo a momentos, por más veneno que pudiera acumular, no quería dañarle, ni a ella ni al ambiente tan extraño que les envolvía. Sería como romper en pedazos más pequeños lo ya roto, y no quería hacerlo.

Se arrepintió de no haber aceptado la cerveza de Reiner, en ese momento le deseaba enormemente. Tuvo que conformarse con su viejo habito. Estiró su brazo libre hacia su chaqueta, de uno de los bolsillos saco la cajetilla de cigarros y su encendedor.

-Veo que aún fumas-. Historia siempre le dijo que fumar era malo, así que seguramente volvería a decírselo.

Colocó el cigarro entre sus labios y le encendió. La primera calada le relajó, con la segunda se vio venir el comentario.

-Fumar mata-. Dijo eso, pero no hizo nada por moverse del lugar, aun sabiendo que a su lado fumaba pasivamente.

Sonrió sarcásticamente, ¿en serio tuvo el descaro de decirle eso? Negó con la cabeza. -Hay peores formas de morir-. Como de amor, por ejemplo. Exhaló el humo.

-Con nada pude hacer que lo dejaras-. Le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es injusto que digas eso-. A esas alturas, no solo del momento, si no que de su historia, sentía que podría evocar el pasado. -Hubo momentos en que no fumé, por ti-. El sarcasmo de su sonrisa creció.

La rubia quería ver otro tipo de sonrisa, una menos amarga, pero en el fondo sabía que ella era la culpable de esa permanente aspereza. Había hecho de Ymir una persona más arisca y hostil, y eso le pesaba demasiado.

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?-. Le siguió la corriente, sabía bien de que momentos hablaba.

-Cuando éramos adolescentes, y me metías a escondidas a tu habitación-. Le pedía que no fumara ahí, para que sus padres no sospecharan de la presencia de alguien más, cuando volvían a casa.

Desde el inicio habían tenido que esconderse, por uno u otro motivo.

-Tú eras la que pedía ir a mi habitación-.

Exhaló el humo y volteó para verle a los ojos. -Tú eras la que me pedía que le hiciera el amor-.

Era verdad.

Se quedaron en silencio, no era incomodo más si un poco extraño. Ambas estaban recordando aquellos días.

Se habían conocido a los 12, se enamoraron a los 15, se hicieron novias a los 16 y comenzaron su vida sexual a los 17, pero siempre todo a escondidas, porque los padres de la rubia eran unos homofóbicos de mierda.

Aunque aun excluyendo su sexualidad, Ymir no les caía bien a los señores, por eso de que tenía pinta de delincuente juvenil, sin embargo no lo era, su único defecto había sido fijarse en una chica que vivía en el closet.

Con todo y eso, las cosas iban relativamente bien, hasta que llegó a sus vidas Eren Jaeger.

Los padres de Historia encontraban la forma de involucrarlo en todo. Decían que Ymir era una mala influencia, irrespetuosa, impulsiva y violenta, mientras que a Eren lo adulaban diciendo que era un chico de bien, caballeroso, protector y lo más importante, hombre.

Irónicamente, los papeles eran al revés, de los dos, el peligro era Jaeger, se había dado cuenta e intentó avisarles a los Reiss.

Claro, nadie le creyó cuando lo dijo, ni siquiera la propia Historia, y eso fue lo peor.

Todo se fue yendo al carajo.

Agitó la cabeza, no tenía ganas de recordar eso, nunca las tenía.

Historia paso saliva e hizo la pregunta que le carcomía. -¿Por qué viniste?-. Necesitaba saberlo, porque la morena poseía motivos de sobra para odiarle y quererle lejos.

Volvió a desear tener una cerveza en la mano, o mejor, algo más fuerte, algo capaz de noquearle por completo. Desgraciadamente tenía mucha tolerancia al alcohol.

-Ymir…

Suspiró con cansancio. -¿Quieres saber por qué volví a ti, aun cuando hiciste todo por alejarme?-.

-Sí-. Temía que la otra le quitara de su brazo, temía que le apartaran de un manotazo o peor aún, de un puñetazo, que bien merecido se tenía.

Pero sabía que Ymir jamás le pondría una mano encima, por más molesta que estuviera.

-Supongo que aun te quiero-. Fue sincera a medias. Ese te quiero en realidad era un te amo.

-Pensé que habías dejado de quererme-. Se había repetido muchas veces frente al espejo que Ymir le odiaba, con el único propósito de olvidarle, sin éxito.

Rio con tristeza. -Nunca deje de quererte Historia, solo deje de insistir-. Le habían dejado bien claro que no quería saber nada de ella. -Tal y como querías-.

Otro silencio.

Uno en el que se podía sentir el dolor que aun emanaba de la morena, debido al constante rechazo del pasado.

-Perdón, en verdad lamentó haberte lastimado de ese modo-. Esos recuerdos eran una pesadilla en la que ella misma era el monstruo. -Lo siento, no te lo merecías Ymir-.

-No, no me lo merecía-. Se acabó su cigarro y dejo caer la colilla en la mesita al lado del sofá. -Pero así es la vida-. Había aprendido a vivir con eso. -Un día el jodido amor de tu vida te bota-. Sus ojos se humedecieron. -Y otro día, estás con ella, siendo su ex que quiso olvidar, pero consolándole porque su nuevo ex es un hijo de perra-.

-Ymir no…

-Las cosas como son, Historia-. Nunca le gustó andarse con rodeos.

En ese momento, la rubia no pudo contenerse más, se acercó con el único propósito de besarle.

Pero una mano en su pecho le detuvo.

-No-. Esos ojos dorados le veían con dolor. -No soy el plato de segunda mesa de nadie-. Algo dentro de ella crujió al ver esos ojos siempre seguros, llorando. -Ni siquiera tuyo, Historia-.

Ymir lloraba por su culpa.

-Yo…

-Iré por un vaso con agua-. Se levantó del sofá. Sabía de memoria ese departamento. Una vez en la cocina, abrió el grifó del lavamanos para mojarse el rostro. -Contrólate, Ymir-. El agua fría le ayudó. -No vuelvas a llorar por ella-. Cerró la llave. -No de nuevo-.

Una parte de ella reclamaba intensamente por haber impedido aquel beso, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no lo anhelaba, sin embargo, por más que extrañara esos labios, no podía ceder tanto.

Debía tener un límite.

O se rompería totalmente.

Por más que quisiera confiar en Historia, ya no tenía motivo alguno para hacerlo.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua y estaba por acabárselo cuando se escuchó un portazo.

-¡HISTORIA!-.

-¡AHHH!-.

Regresó corriendo a la sala.

-¡SUELTALA!-.

Eren Jaeger alzaba de la blusa a Historia, cuando le gritó, el volteó a verle, era obvio que estaba ebrio, desgraciadamente eso le hacía más violento.

-¡QUE LA SUELTES!-. Él era muchas cosas, pero idiota no era una de ellas, ni siquiera en ese estado. Soltó a la rubia, con el objetivo de poder usar ambas manos contra Ymir.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES AQUÍ, PERRA!?-. Odiaba a la morena tanto como ella le odiaba.

Apretó los puños. -¡METETE CON ALGUIEN DE TU TAMAÑO!-.

-¡NOOO!-. Historia vio como los dos se abalanzaban contra el otro. Sabía que ella no podría intervenir ni de broma, así que tomó su celular para llamar a la policía.

Jaeger le aventó contra la pared más cercana. -¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, FENÓMENO!-. Ella le pegó una patada en el abdomen.

-¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE GOLPEARLA!?-. Recibió un derechazo directo en la mandíbula. La sangre le manchó los dientes.

-¡ES MÍA Y LE HAGO…-. De un rodillazo le sacó el aire a la morena. -LO QUE ME DE LA GANA!-.

Jaeger se cuidaba de la derecha de Ymir, lo que no sabía era que ella era mejor con la izquierda. Le golpeó de lleno en el costado izquierdo, justo en medio de las costillas.

-¡ELLA NO ES DE NADIE!-. Esquivo el puñetazo y dio un golpe con la rodilla que lo hizo retroceder. -¡MUCHO MENOS TUYA!-. La sangre le goteaba por las comisuras.

-¡TONTERÍAS, FENÓMENO!-. Tomó un jarrón y se lo arrojó.

-¡AHHH!-. Alcanzó a cubrirse con sus brazos en forma de cruz, sin embargo, ahora también sangraban sus extremidades.

-¡YMIR!-. Gritó Historia, asustada, sin saber que hacer.

La morena no se echó atrás. Furiosa, arremetió de nuevo, con una patada de temer que derrumbó al hombre. En respuesta, él consiguió tumbarle también. Forcejearon en el suelo, dando vueltas sin parar.

Le tiró dos dientes a Jaeger.

Pero él consiguió ponerle las manos en el cuello, sin compasión alguna, ejerció fuerza, decidido a asfixiarle.

Le pegó patadas y rodillazos para quitárselo de encima, no obstante, tenía un agarre de acero que hacía imposible librarse de él.

Desesperada, Historia levantó una silla y le usó para golpearlo, más sorprendido que herido, aflojó el agarre lo suficiente para que Ymir se librara.

Los ojos turquesa dejaron claro que lastimaría a la rubia. -¡NO TE DEJARÉ HACERLO!-.

Con una nueva carga de adrenalina en su sangre, ganó más fuerza. Volvieron a forcejear, sólo que en esa ocasión quien llevó las de ganar fue ella.

Tomó a Jaeger del cabello y estrelló su cabeza contra la pared. Eso no lo mató, pues no era la intención, pero sí que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Libre del peligro, se dio el lujo de sentarse en el suelo, con la espalda recargada contra la pared. -Quiero creer-. Le dolía abrir la boca. -Que no te molestará más-.

-¡Ymir!-. Entre asustada y aliviada, se arrojó a ella para abrazarle.

Dos minutos después llegó la policía. -Tarde, como siempre-. Suspiró.

Se hizo lo que tenía que hacerse, los policías se llevaron a Jaeger asegurando que no volverían a verlo, los paramédicos atendieron a Ymir aunque esta se negó a ir al hospital y al final, volvieron a quedarse solas.

-Me voy-. Con trabajo, se puso su chaqueta, no quería ir por ahí exponiendo sus brazos vendados.

-Ymir…

-La policía se encargará de Jaeger-. Aun le dolía el cuello, además, tenía los dedos del bastardo marcados. -Estarás bien-.

-Quédate-. Intentó tomar su mano, no le dejo hacerlo.

-Ya no hay motivo para quedarme-. Quería irse de ahí antes de comenzar a llorar.

-Aun… aun te amo, Ymir-. Eso le rompió el corazón. Porque aun después de eso, no estaba dispuesta a quedarse.

Casi se le rompió la voz también. -Mi amor no fue suficiente para ti-. Abrió la puerta. -Adiós, Historia-. Salió del departamento y se fue.

* * *

UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS

Se encontraba en su propio departamento, eran las nueve de la noche, sin embargo, iba de salida a la tienda para comprar otra cajetilla de cigarros.

Apenas se dirigía a la puerta cuando escuchó que alguien tocó. Frunció el ceño, sus amigos entraban sin tocar, tenían llave.

Desconcertada, abrió.

-Hola, Ymir-.

-¿Qué…

¿Qué hacía Historia parada en su puerta?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-.

Pensó que su mente le jugaba una mala pasada, una cruel broma. Se talló lo ojos. De las dos, siempre había sido ella quien se arriesgaba, quien insistía, quien le buscaba, quien se rompía el corazón con tal de volver a intentarlo, sin embargo ahí estaba, con una sonrisa culpable pero una mirada sincera.

-No puedo perderte de nuevo-. Su mundo tembló con eso. La presencia de Historia ahí lo cambiaba todo. -Vengo por mi segunda oportunidad-.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonrió sin sarcasmo ni amargura. -Bueno, pero tendrás que acompañarme a comprar mis cigarros-.

-Lo veía venir-. Se sacó del bolsillo una cajetilla y se la extendió, eran sus favoritos.

Les tomó. -¿No decías que esto podía matarme?-.

-Hay peores formas de morir-. Sabiendo que no le rechazarían, se acercó para abrazarle. -Por ejemplo, morir sin ti-.

Era imposible no besarle después de eso, así que lo hizo. -No desperdicies tu segunda oportunidad-.

 **FIN.**


End file.
